Studies will be undertaken to extend the separation of non-volatile higher molecular weight and/or very polar organic compounds of biological significance by high performance liquid chromatography. This effort will be augmented by the development of new stationary phases and their evaluation in novel column design systems. Identification of the individual components of complex mixtures will be attempted by means of a modified mass spectrometry system whereby the solute will be dissolved in a dense gas and introduced into the ion source via a molecular beam system. Investigations will also continue on the analyses of amino acid sequences by means of mass spectrometry. Fast Fourier Transform Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy will be used for 13C and 31P studies of biologically important compounds.